


Who Plays Poker at 2 A.M?!

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Mick, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Mick Rory Is Not Dead, Mick is a Brother, Mugs are Abused, Poker, Protective Leonard Snart, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Snart is too Tired For This, Taunting, Unnecessary Use of Cold Gun, cute kisses, way too early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Snart is woken up in the middle of the night only to find Barry missing. Except he's not missing just playing poker. At 2 A.M. Like all normal people do.





	Who Plays Poker at 2 A.M?!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot line. So October's here and I decided to kick it off with this little fun story. I've been drowning in school so it's probably not that good as it should be and I am sorry for that. As always I enjoy hearing all types of comments, good and bad, and I appreciate your feedback. Now on with the show!

Smokey clouds painted over the stars and moon, casting twirling shadows into the already darkened bedroom. Crickets and the occasional car were the only sounds present, making the twilight ideal for sleep. Which is exactly what Central City’s infamous thief was doing.

 

Crimson bedding twisted and tangled around his bare torso and ankles. A slick trail of drool was wiped across his cheek and forearm, slowly becoming a little puddle. His Flash emblem pants were contorted around his legs in awkward angles. All together Snart was the epitome of slumber. 

 

With a huffed sigh the criminal shifted in his sleep to pull his potentially warmer lover closer, only to have his arm bounce against the empty side of mattress. A sleepy  whine grunt of confusion sounded from the back of his throat as he felt something was amiss. Snart muttered under his breath in complaint while his arm slid against the empty bedside. Finally something clicked as the thief's admiral eyes snapped open.

 

Barry was missing.  _ His  _ Barry was  _ missing _ . Before Snart could think a loud shout resounded from the house, quickly followed by a crash. Not wasting a moment the parka-wearing convict lurched out of bed. Snatching the handle of his cold-gun from the underside of the bed, Snart barreled out the door towards his Scarlet.

“Mick! That was my favorite mug!” Barry reprimanded before swatting the pyromaniac's shoulder. Mick rolled his eyes but frowned sheepishly as he looked at the fragments of what used to be a cup.

 

“Ya shouldn’t have tossed it then.” He grumbled under his breath but coughed at Barry’s glare.

 

“I didn’t  _ toss _ it, I tried to hand it to you but you shoved me against the counter with your  _ ‘victory march’ _ .”  Barry looked as if he was going to continue but was cut off by Snart.

 

“What the hell are you two doing?” An exasperated voice called from the doorway. The speedster whipped around to see Snart resting against the post, his hip cocked at a rather seductive angle with arms overcrossed. 

 

“Uh well you see, we were just. What I mean is that.” A large shoulder knocked against Barry’s back as Mick decided to take over.

 

“I was teachin the kid how to play poker so he could surprise ya. He’s just upset that I kept winnin.” At this point Barry’s head shot to the left as his glare returned with more menace.

 

“You mean you kept cheating! I was going to win but you decided to change the rules...and what’s the point of a surprise if you are going to  _ tell  _ him!”  Barry sputtered vainly. 

 

Snart chuckled as fondness wrapped around his heart at how Barry and Mick got on. Mick became a brother to the superhero and seemed to have taken to him the moment he met the forensic scientist. The fact that Mick would even bother to teach Barry anything told exactly how much he cared about the other. 

 

Snart was pulled out of his head as a warm hand brushed his arm. 

 

“Len? Are you okay? I’m sorry we woke you up but we’ll go to bed if you’re really tired.” Barry muttered, concern bleeding into his tone. 

 

Snart tried to fight the smile that was creeping up at how much Barry cared. Even about something as trivial as waking him up. 

 

“I’m fine Speedy, just got lost in thought. Now how about we test out your poker skills with a  _ real  _ player.” He vaguely heard Mick snort in amusement as he placed a fluttery kiss on Barry’s mouth before claiming a stool at the island. 

 

Shooting a look over at the other two Snart taunted “Unless you’re afraid of losing your money?”

 

Snart tried to ignore the look of indignation of each of their faces as the three settled into the game. Not even caring as the sun started to appear.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                                           Cessation

That was the story, hoped you enjoyed it - if not tell me why in the comments. Even if you did tell me in the comments. Comment in general!


End file.
